ftguildfandomcom-20200213-history
Koyuki Scarlet
Koyuki is a Celestial Sprirt and Armor Mage. Appearance Koyuki has Straight Long Red and Black Hair goes to her waist, she also has Shiny Purple eye's,but sometimes she has red eye's if she turn into Youkai. Her clothes is Long Sleeved Kimono with a Unique Scarf, but usualy she wearing Clothes that teenagers usualy wear. She like to wear goth lolita. Personality She has Cool personality, she Kind and Cheerfull. She can get so Angry and Emotical is someone mess with her,her Friends and her Master. She always Trust her master and her friends. Magic and Abilities Armor Magic ( ''鎧'の魔法,Yoroi no mahō)': Koyuki practice Armor Magic, Which allow her to Change her Clothes or Armor into a Powerfull Armor and Weapon. She can also change her clothes into Ordinary Cute Teenager clothes.'' *'Element Armor: '''Koyuki able to change her armor into Element Type Armor. She use it when she on a Quest or when someone attack her. *'Teenagers Clothes:''' Koyuki able to change her Clothes into a Ordinary Clothes, that people usualy wear, sometimes she use it when she wants to Impress her master. '''Sword Magic ( 剣魔法,Ken mahō''): Koyuki able to bring out a Power Full Sword if she want to. She usualy use this magic if she get some unfinish business make her pissed off. She usualy use Element Type Sword for attacking, but she never told anyone if she has more sword then anyone imagine. Master Spear manship ( マスターの槍のマンシップ,'''Masutā no yari no manshippu):'' Koyuki able to change her spear into more powerfull spear. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat ( マスター取'っ組み合いの戦闘,'Masutā tokkumiai no sentō): Koyuki is the master fight Taijutstu style useing any weapon. She study this Taijutstu in her school, but the name is not Taijutstu is Silat, Indonesian Tradisional Combat skills, she use this skill if she was pissed or being attack. Ice/Snow Magic ( 氷や雪の魔法,'''Kōri ya yuki no mahō):'' Koyuki is Ice and Snow type. She can freeze anything with her breath and make things or weapon with ice is actualy a cousin of youkai/demon yuki-onna. She get this power from her Cousin Setsura and her Sister Tsurara Oikawa we can call them Yuki-Onna. Fire Magic ( 火の魔法,'''Hi no mahō):'' Is weird that ice type has some fire type on someone, but she is. Koyuki has some Fire Type from her Stepsister Shana. She can burn things if she so pissed. She able to make her weapon turn into Fire Weapon. Noroi no Fubuki,Fuseikakurei MAX!: A powerfull magic that can make a big ice blizzard that can freeze to death. But, if she use this magic and not master it, she can loss magic powers and strength. and not able to use magic again in a long term. Shikigami: special ability possessed only by onmyouji, little risk if used for Koyuki, because Koyuki is a youkai could have a taxable Equipment Ice Cannon ( アイスキャノン',' Aisukyanon''):' A cannon that shoots ice or snow that so cold. You can freeze to death if you beat by that weapon. '''Ice Blade ( 氷の刃, ''Kōri no ha):' Ice Sword that she always carried. Diferent from her partners sword, Her sword can only cut things and freeze with a quick time. '''Rock ( ロックシ, ''Rokku):' Just an ordinary rock, she use it in funny moments or just tease her enemy. 'Snowballs' '( '雪玉', ''Yuki-Dama): Just an ordinary snowball that she made, She use it when funny moments or just tease the enemy. But she also use it when a real battle. Plastic Bottle ( プラスチックボトル,Purasuchikkubotoru): Just an ordinary plastic bottle, she use it in funny moment or just teasethe enemy. She also use this weapon in real battle , this bottle kinda help''' her when she does'nt have magic or realy want to use this ordinary weapon.' '''Celestial Sprit Key:' '-Ice Key:' *'Yuki-Onna: '''Summon Yuki-Onna the Snow Queen '-Urband Legend Key:' *'Kuchisake-Onna:' Sumon Kuchisake-Onna the Tear Mouthed Woman *'Hanako:' Summon Hanako the Girl Toilet Ghost '''Spirit Blade Shikigami:' The blade that can summons shikigami '''Ice Paper Fan: '''Looks like ordinary Paper Fan but this one is deadly